


gonna hit me like lightning

by pendules



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Banter, Celebrations, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/pseuds/pendules
Summary: The locker room door's only just slammed shut behind them before Dean presses him up against the wall and attacks Seth's mouth with his own.





	gonna hit me like lightning

**Author's Note:**

> So, RAW was amazing. But this isn't really about their current storyline. I'm just thinking a lot about Dean and Seth winning the tag titles in the future, and also about Dean and Seth making out. So, obviously, here is a fic containing both of those things.

The locker room door's only just slammed shut behind them before Dean presses him up against the wall and attacks Seth's mouth with his own. He makes a muffled sound of surprise, the championship belt he's only just won falling out of his grasp and onto the floor, as Dean places a hand on Seth's neck, fingers gently but firmly curling into the hair at the base of his head, fitting their lips together properly. 

He only freaks out for a fraction of a minute, eyes still open and blinking rapidly, disbelievingly — before he takes in a deep breath and forces himself to stop thinking about _everything_ , his body just going completely pliant against Dean's, giving in to the almost overwhelming sensations of his current reality. Just letting himself _feel_ it all. It's not as rough and messy as he might have expected Dean to be — Dean's lips are pleasantly soft and clever and he kisses his own lips slowly and thoroughly, searching and lingering, like he wants to get everything he can out of these first few moments. 

Seth sighs against his mouth and kisses back, wrapping an arm around Dean's neck, meeting each heated, precise brush of lips with one of his own — and just when they've found a rhythm, Dean catches his bottom lip between his teeth and changes the whole game. 

Seth gasps and Dean takes the opportunity to put his tongue _inside_ his mouth. To intertwine with _Seth's_ tongue. Which only makes his heart double its speed and sends a shiver down his spine and does some _other_ things to certain _other_ parts of his anatomy. Which only leads to _more_ embarrassing noises. Dean makes a sound that's almost a laugh — of course he would be fucking _laughing_ at him at a time like this — and it annoys him enough to move his hands lower, put his fingers through his belt loops and drag him in closer, until their bodies are pressed flush together and Dean can feel for himself everything his current ministrations are doing to him.

There's a hitch in Dean's breath which he feels disproportionately proud of, but then Dean just leans into him even more — and it's _too much_ suddenly — he _can't_ —

He abruptly yanks his mouth away from Dean's.

"What the hell was that?" he manages to sputter out, breathing heavily.

Dean just looks dazed and blissed-out and — pretty wrecked, hair even more dishevelled than it usually is and mouth red and kiss-bruised. Seth feels pretty proud of that too, absentmindedly.

" _Shit_ , I've wanted to do that for months," Dean says, eyes wide and wild. " _Fuck_ that — _years_ , really."

" _What?_ " Seth asks, dumbfounded. 

There's _no way_ he could've known this was happening. Sure, Dean's handsy when he's drunk, and when he's fired-up, and when he's wrestling, and when he's being a dick — so all the time, maybe. He's only just gotten used to the physical affection that's become their norm over the last couple months: Dean wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pressing kisses to the top of his head, tangling his fingers in his hair, touching their foreheads together. But that's just — _Dean_. He's like that with everyone. He's better with gestures than words when it comes to showing how he feels about the people he cares about. And Seth's grateful, pretty much every day, that he's worthy of that. That Dean found him deserving of his trust and forgiveness. And his friendship.

But that's all it was, right? _Friendship_. It couldn't be anything else, right? It _couldn't_ be —

"You can't tell me you didn't know," Dean says, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What —?" he says again, stupidly, jaw slack. "How could I —? You can't just — do _that_ and expect me to —"

Dean just smirks at him, then puts both hands on the sides of his face, to steady him and make him look him in the eye and reassure him. It's not the first time he's done this, and it probably won't be the last.

"We just won the tag titles," Dean says, slowly and soothingly, like he's speaking to a five-year-old. "It was fucking amazing. _You_ were fucking amazing. And I _really_ just wanted to kiss the absolute hell out of you. And I didn't see any reason why I should wait around to do it anymore."

Seth just stares at him. "So you just _did_ it," he finishes flatly.

"Yeah," Dean says, nodding.

"You're _crazy_ , you know," Seth tells him, throat feeling tight.

"Yeah," he says, shit-eating grin now firmly plastered on his face.

"You can't just _do_ shit like that out of the blue, you know," Seth says, voice weaker, quieter.

"I know."

"That felt _really fucking good_ , you know." Seth bites his lip, before smiling up at Dean.

"I _know_ ," Dean says, because of course he would, the cocky jackass.

He has to bashfully look away before he does something stupid, like blush, or betray the frankly disgusting amount of fondness he feels at this moment for Dean fucking Ambrose with his eyes.

Dean just puts his hands on Seth's hips and indulgently waits for him to process everything.

He lets out a breath before looking back up at him. He reaches out and touches his fingertips to Dean's cheek, slides his palm over the soft, lush hair covering his jawline, almost to anchor himself, to convince himself this is _real_ and actually happening _right now_.

"You could've _said_ something before," Seth accuses.

Dean just rolls his eyes. "You know, for a brilliant 'Architect', you're kind of painfully oblivious sometimes."

He leans in and catches his lips again, but briefer this time, and Seth is right there with him, ready and eager to reciprocate. Dean peppers his mouth with swift kisses and then his jaw, his neck — Seth sighing as he runs his hands down Dean's back and then up under his shirt, touching smooth, warm skin —

"We should probably go find somewhere to celebrate," Dean says, words slurred, his lips pressed right under Seth's ear.

"Mm, yeah, we could. Or we _could_ go back to your hotel room and —" He doesn't need to finish the sentence, his fingers slipping under the waistband of Dean's jeans conveying his exact thoughts on the matter.

"You know, sometimes your _big fancy plans_ are actually pretty good," Dean agrees.

"You know, you might be a fucking amazing kisser, but you're still a huge asshole," Seth counters, deadpan.

"Yeah? Bet you won't think that anymore when I show you what _else_ I can do with my mouth —"

" _Fuck_ , Dean," Seth says, mouth going dry. 

"Yeah, you want to?"

" _Stop_."

"You won't be saying that later —"

Seth laughs now. "Seriously, though, we probably should actually pick these _very prestigious_ titles up off the dirty floor and try to look like we haven't been doing _exactly what we were just doing_ before we get out of here."

Dean huffs a sigh. "I hate it when you make sense. And when you're bossy."

"You probably should get used to it," Seth says teasingly.

"Oh, is _that_ how it is?"

"Yeah, maybe it is." He's almost giddy from everything, everything that's happening now and the possibility of even _more_ , of having this, him and Dean, for real. In ways he didn't even let himself dream of for so long.

"Okay, then," Dean says, like it's some kind of challenge. "Bring it on, Rollins."

"Careful what you wish for, Ambrose," Seth replies, feeling a tingle of anticipation pass all the way through his body.

"I think I already have everything I want right here," Dean says, unexpectedly earnest.

"Yeah?" Seth asks, hesitantly.

Dean presses a tender kiss to his temple before he rests their foreheads against each other. His eyes close for a moment as he nods. "Yeah," he exhales against Seth's lips, softly, contently.


End file.
